


Riptide

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: A bit kinky if I'm honest, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: Dan is doing bad in school.Will tells him so.Dan loves Will.





	Riptide

"For the love of God, Dan. You're eighteen. Will you learn how to fucking behave without getting into trouble every five fucking minutes? Act your damn age, not your fucking shoe size." The rocks beneath the tyres crunch as the car pulls into the parking space of the nature reserve, the weight of the car shifting them out of the way. "You cannot keep waltzing around in life with this 'couldn't care less' attitude that you have. What are your plans?"

Dan just sits quietly, nodding along but not actually paying attention. When faced with the question, he can only shrug. To give credit where credit is due, Will is right. He does have a shitty attitude to life. He's on the seventh report of the year, and he's in his final year of sixth form. He shouldn't be on report at this age. This same rant is the one he hears every damn day, day in, day out. From school, from his parents, from his tutor. Perhaps Will believes that hearing it from his best friend (and potential boyfriend. They're both obviously interested in each other, but neither have balls to say anything) will change Dan's mind and make him decide to do something with his life. It's no different.

"Will you just grow up, Dan?" Will barks as he slams the car door behind him. It closes with such a force that it rocks the car slightly. As Will sits on the bonnet, the car tilts forward a little bit. It's not that Will is heavy, it's just that the car is old and small. It doesn't work like it used to.

The viewpoint they are parked up at overlooks the majority of a small town in which rests in their city. You can see the church and the two schools there, and the chain store to the left. They've been coming here since they were just kids, and it's magical at night, when all the lights are on, it's chilly, and it's just Dan and Will. Many of time has Will been tempted to just kiss Dan right there, make their story somewhat of a fairy tale. Closest thing they can do, anyway.

The other boy follows the larger one quietly, shutting the car door with such little noise that Will didn't even register it. He sits beside him on the bonnet, glancing at him, then forward and at the town. He rests his feet on the bumper of the car, and sits almost as if he was about to fall off. If Will wasn't so disappointed in Dan, he would remark that he constantly looks uncomfortable, or he'll say that he sits like that because he's clumsy and it's a very real idea that he could just slide off.

He continues to rant, and Dan just rolls his eyes at the boy, lifting his hand to run it through his hair. He's heard this rant a thousand times before, and he'll probably hear it a thousand more. Sixth form isn't for him, he hates it. He's hated it for ages, and he's only there because of Will, but even he is getting annoyed now. Perhaps even Will doesn't want Dan there.

"You can't keep up this attitude, Dan, because one day, you're going to leave sixth form, and you're going to have no qualifications and it'll be nobodies-"

"Nobodies fault for but my own, yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." Dan huffs, sinking forward slightly so his chest is resting against his knees and his arms are out in front of him.

"Then if you get it, why don't you listen, Daniel?" Will's voice is gruff and powerful, and a smile spreads across Dan's face. He likes it when Will gets like this.  
He likes him saying his full name, too. It makes him feel warm.

"I just can't-"

"I'd let you do anything you wanted to me."

Dan cocks an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Inside, however, he is screaming. Why the fuck did he just say that?

"I-uh-" the comment completely catches Will off guard, and he loses his train of thought. "What?" 

"You heard me. Absolutely anything you wanted to do. I'd let you. One-hundred-percent." Confidence, Dan tells himself. Act confident. Hell, he's just openly admitted that he would let his best friend do absolutely anything to him! How can he act confident? He wants to curl up into a ball and die.

"Dan-" 

"You know this has been coming, Will." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"No buts. We've both been waiting for one of us to say that, and I finally am. I'd let you do it here if you wanted," Dan watches Will, eyebrows raised and mouth straight. Will just stares at him, his face still a picture of shock. A chilly breeze blows past them, and usually Will would complain, but not today.

"Oh, really?" He asks, finally breaking the silence. He shoves his hands in his pockets, but leaves his thumbs out, and looks at Dan with a look that suggests he might just take him up on that offer.  
Dan's boxers get significantly more uncomfortable with every passing second and every tickling breeze. 

"Really." 

"Right now?" 

"Anytime, Will. Anytime. Day or night, rain or shine." Dan winks at Will, whose face breaks into some sort of smile. He puts his head back.

"For God's sake, Dan..." He huffs, walking to sit on the fence opposite. "You can't... You can't just come out with that like that." 

"Why not? You know you've been wanting to say the damn same thing. We're both hopeless flirts with each other, and God knows we're horny teenagers." Dan huffs, rolling his eyes. It's that simple. "You know we've both been waiting." 

"But you can't come out with it just like that. It's not as simple as you think it is..." Will puts his head in his hands, and shakes his head. "For the love of..." 

"So what's the problem, then, Will? Did you want to be the one to say it?" Dan questions, glaring at him and huffing. Will remains silent. "Fuck off. Years. Years I fucking waited." 

"It's not that, Dan. God, you know I'd have you in a second if I could." There's a slight pause as Dan tries to think of something else to say, but Will speaks again before he can. "Look where we live. Look at the people in our school. Look at our parents. Do you think they'd be happy about this?" 

"I hardly think it's any of their business." Dan takes a cigarette out of his pocket and plays with it for a second, before finally grabbing a lighter and lighting the end of it. 

Will just glares at him as he lights the cigarette. He hates the fact Dan smokes, he thinks it's a disgusting habit. Dan doesn't care, they're not Wills lungs to worry about.

"Remember that time Mrs Wilson had an affair with Mr Davis? Yeah, remember how fast that spread?" Will questions, and Dan's eyes open wide. "Yeah, yeah. Keep that in mind." 

"This is so fucking unfair." 

"And from here it gets worse." 

"Nobody has to know." 

"How many times do you think that has been said? You know what will happen if we're caught." 

"It's not the sixties, Farq. They won't arrest us and try and poison it out of us." 

"No, but you can bet your damn arse that we won't have houses. Or a school. Or a city. We won't have anything." 

Another silence. 

"Do you really think that would happen?" Dan questions, closing his eyes. His hands become shaky, and he has to hide the tears in his eyes when they open again by turning away from Will. "Do you really think they'd kick us out?" 

"You know they would." Will replies quietly. He leans over and gently takes Dan's hand. Luckily, there is nobody around to notice the ordeal. "You know they'd hate us for it." 

Dan just shakes his head. "Well, then we don't need anybody." 

"How will we eat?" 

"We'll go somewhere else, far, far away." 

"How?" 

"With your car." 

Will looks at the rusty metal beneath him. "They'll probably take that, too. They don't agree with us being fags, Dan. You know they won't," 

Dan budges closer to Will, and rests his head on his shoulder. "I just wish... I wish it wasn't like this," he says quietly, his voice shaking almost as much as his hands. 

"I know, baby. We'll be somewhere better, soon. When we have money to leave." 

Dan is really crying at this point. All he wants is just to be able to love Will the way he deserves, and he wants just the same back, yet all these social restrictions forbid him from doing just that.

"It's an ugly world, Danny."


End file.
